Chasing Sunsets
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This story takes place during the time frame when Lindsay was pregnant with Bo's child. What happened before with Nora and Jessica's pregnancies has been changed; it was Nora who was hit with Dorian's car and not Jessica...meaning Megan lived and Matthew didn't. Jessica and Cristian are raising Megan as their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Things you need to know about this story:** This story takes place during the time frame when Lindsay was pregnant with Bo's child (Though I am hoping someone either changes the paternity or says Lindsay lied lol). What happened before with Nora and Jessica's pregnancies has been changed a little in that it was Nora who was hit with Dorian's car and not Jessica...meaning Megan lived and Matthew didn't. Jessica and Cristian are raising Megan as their own and are about to get married...I am making Megan about three in this. Nora has been living in Chicago with Rachel and her parents since Matthew died and Bo refused to speak to her so this is her first time back since her boy's funeral...and she isn't the same woman who left.

 **Chapter One**

 _Written By Sharon_

She still felt the wind flowing through her hair as she lifted the helmet from the head of her shoulder length auburn locks, and the bike came to a sudden stop. If anyone had asked her a year ago if she would ever own one of these once termed 'death machines', she would have told you that you were crazy. But that was a different time and a lot of things had changed since then.

She pulled off her black shades and straightened her dress. She had opted for a long red gown with spaghetti straps and embellished trimmings on the top. She paired it with her leather boots and the new leather jacket she had purchased on a whim. She wasn't trying to outdo the bride to be but she had to admit that she was hoping for a little recognition. She was a different person now…a lot less gullible. Harder maybe.

Slipping the present under her arm, she came around the front of the walkway. She took a quick glance in the pocket mirror she kept in her handbag as she ran a comb through her hair. She still remembered all the good times she had experienced here… She could never be away for so long that she wouldn't feel like she had stepped right back into the story like she had never left it…and that was what still scared her…those long buried emotions she could keep at bay in Chicago but never here…this was _his_ town…she could never be this close to him without feeling those old embers...it was the proverbial elephant in the room…the reason she almost didn't come.

She took a deep breath as she approached the door-frame of Llanfair. " _You can do this_ ," she told herself quietly, as she knocked softly on that still familiar door; At the same time, she willed herself not to cry. There would plenty of time for that later, in the familiar solace of her loneliness, but for now, she was here to be the best bridesmaid she could possibly be. She had loved that girl since she was really little…she almost considered her one of her own…she wouldn't ruin this day for her…she wouldn't.

"Aunt Nora," Jessica beamed as she opened the door. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Nora said. "You're finally marrying Cristian. Where else would I be?"

A bright eyed little girl was now tugging on Jessica's leg. She lifted the girl into her arms and Nora had to force back tears. It was enough to break her heart open right then and there.

Nora leaned over and brushed the girl's hair out of her face. "You remember your Aunt Nora don't you," she asked?

"Mommy said you're sad. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"I'll tell you what? I will try my best not to be sad today. How does that sound?"

Megan smiled happily and Jessica let her run back to the party. There was an awkward moment of silence before Nora spoke.

"I was a little surprised when you asked me to be a bridesmaid. I'm not sure I still belong in your family Jessica."

"Oh Hogwash," Viki said, as she joined her daughter. "Divorce or no divorce, you are still family. "

"Mom's right Aunt Nora. You've always been there for me. You belong in my wedding. I love you."

"I love you too," Nora said. "I love you both."

Viki leaned forward and embraced her best friend, followed by Jessica. "How are you doing," Viki asked her?

"You mean since…Since Matthew died? Not good. There are days when I wake up and the pain is a little less intense but I still miss him. I know the reasons he was conceived were all wrong but he was my son. I wanted him."

"Of course you did sweetheart. You didn't deserve to lose him...especially now that…"

"Now that Lindsay might be pregnant with Bo's child. It's okay Viki. You can say it. It's not like I don't know."

And then suddenly there he was with that same ridiculous smile on his face…and he was standing there with _her_ …the same woman he had continually broken her heart with…like some constant reminder of how she would never be good enough for him… how she had failed him in every way she possibly could. _Oh dear God, why must he still take her breath away? She hated him for giving up on them so easily but lord how she still wanted him. Maybe she always would.  
_  
"Hello Nora," he said, so nonchalantly, and she almost wanted to smack him for finding it so easy to let her go; It still killed her to know that Lindsay was living the life that _she_ always wanted...it was almost like she stole it. She might be a terrible person but she couldn't help wishing for that miracle…that somehow, someway, that child Lindsay was carrying _didn't_ belong to her husband…technically he was still her husband. The divorce wasn't final yet. _She wouldn't go there tonight...not tonight, Jessica's night._

"Hello Bo," she said, in her best interpretation of a woman who wasn't affected by him. _Liar, she thought._ The moment Lindsay put her arm around Bo and smiled satisfactorily, Nora thought she would be sick. The ground beneath her feet began to shake so she quickly made an excuse and headed for the bathroom. She was now hunched over the toilet seat after losing what was left of her nerves in the bowl…Her head still there, so nobody could hear the tears she finally allowed to come. She shouldn't have come here. She knew it was much too soon to face him.

That was when she heard the door open and soon a familiar hand rested on her shoulder in a gesture of support. Of course it would be him. He always seemed to show up when she was breaking apart.

"Hank," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"I heard you might need a friend tonight," he said.

She took a deep breath as she faced him. "Does that mean you don't hate me too?"

"Oh baby, I don't think I could _ever_ hate you. I hate that _you_ hate you."

"I don't know how to stop Hank. I loved him so much and I wrecked everything. How am I supposed to live with that? How am I supposed to be okay with him hating me? How?"

"One step at a time baby," he said, as he reached out his hand for her to take. A couple of hours ago, she had been so strong… so sure she could do this...now she was crumbling in his arms. This was another reason she had stayed away...It was easier to be strong when she didn't have to see the man she still loved live his life without her...live his life with a woman who lived to destroy her.

Hank took his fingertips and brushed away her fallen tears…He, more then anyone, knew how much she was suffering. He had lost a marriage too.

"You are _not_ broken Nora. You can do this."

She forced a smile but she knew it was weak. "Will you help me," she asked? "I feel like the whole world is watching me and I don't know how to be brave enough to do this...I thought I was prepared...I guess you can never be prepared to watch your husband love someone else. He's still my husband until the ink dries...and it hurts...it hurts so much."

Hank swept a hand through her hair as he looked into her eyes...He thought he was passed these feelings...the ones where he just wanted to hold her and make all of her pain stop...if only for a second.

"I wish I could tell you it gets better but the truth is...it doesn't get better...you just learn to survive."

He knew that when she cast her eyes downward, she was avoiding the words they both thought...that when you lost someone you loved, it felt like you were sinking. "I can't breathe," she finally whispered, and he closed the distance between them by tugging her around the waist and pulling her against him. She could feel his breath on her neck as she was pressed against the counter.

"You can do it Nora...You can breathe...Just Breathe," he whispered, capturing her mouth in a slow, sensual kiss...a kiss that left the promise of something more. She hadn't been kissed in so long. She was almost ashamed to admit that it felt good... _he_ felt good. _What the hell was wrong with her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Written By Daphne and Sharon_

Bo hadn't expected to see Nora here today and he certainly hadn't expected the punch to the gut that he received at laying eyes on her. The sight of her in that sultry red gown and leather jacket rendered him completely breathless. _Damn, but she still looked good..._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Nora politely greeted him, gave Lindsay a cursory glance, and then made some flimsy excuse to escape. He knew it was just an excuse to get away... _from him._ Against his will, his eyes followed her every movement as she hurried off.

Bo felt Lindsay snuggle still closer to him. So close, in fact, that a new kind of breathlessness took over. It felt, inexplicably, like claustrophobia.

"I can't believe Nora had the nerve to show her face here," Lindsay said with a shake of her impossibly blonde head.

Bo immediately bristled. He didn't know why, but Lindsay's callous comment rubbed him in the exact wrong way. "Nora's -" He tasted her name on his lips for the first time in years. He had refused to speak of her before now. He hadn't trusted himself to talk about her to anyone. "She .. well, the Buchanans still think of her as family."

"Well she's not their family anymore. As soon as those divorce papers finally go through, she'll be as good as nothing to anyone here. I'll be your family - me and this baby." Lindsay took his hand in hers and pressed it against her still-taut belly. Bo's chest and throat clenched painfully. He wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- allow himself to ponder where this newfound feeling of being completely trapped came from.

He was glad for the interruption when Jessica suddenly approached him and asked to speak to him "privately". At least he was glad until he noticed the fire in her expression, the way her eyes flashed. Jessica so rarely ever got angry but Bo could tell that her ire was barely contained.

Jessica led him to an alcove under the staircase. She immediately whirled to face him, a demand in her voice: "Why Uncle Bo, _why_ would you bring Lindsay of all people here today?"

"Jess, come on now. Lindsay's a part of my life. You know that. She's having my child."

"I _know_ that. And I can honestly say that I hope she's a better mother to that baby than she was a grandmother to Megan. You know how she and Will made Cristian's and my life a living hell when all we wanted to do was raise Megan together. They both tried every nasty trick in the book to discredit me as a parent, to make me seem unfit, and to make Cristian look bad too so that Will could have his revenge and get sole custody. Things _almost_ worked in their favor too."

"I am sure Lindsay is very sorry for that..."

"Yeah well, I'm not holding my breath waiting for an apology. But then she never gave Nora one either - not for gleefully breaking up Nora's life and -"

"Hey now, Jess. _Nora_ is the one who broke up her own life when she took Sam to bed." Those words nearly choked him; they tasted so bitter on his tongue. After all of this time, he couldn't think about Nora and Sam without wanting to punch someone or something. His hands balled into involuntary fists at his sides.

"Nora made mistakes, Uncle Bo, but she's more than paid for them. Can't you see how devastated she is or do you just not _want_ to see? She lost Matthew, her little boy, for god's sake."

Bo nodded slowly. "I know. And I don't wish that kind of pain on anyone, especially Nora. When I lost Drew, you know how I fell apart… And there was a time… I thought that little Matthew was mine. I've grieved too."

"Then you should understand how Nora is feeling. But you can't see past your own pride to see what she's going through or to see how satisfied Lindsay looks right now. Lindsay is clearly enjoying rubbing your relationship in Nora's face."

"That's not true, Jessica. Lindsay isn't the cold, calculating person you seem so intent on making her out to be."

"No, I honestly think she's a lot _worse._ She's done some really terrible things."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yes, but why are Lindsay's forgivable, when Nora's are not? You've never forgiven Nora for what she did with Will's dad. And that's such a shame because Nora is a good person - one of the very best I've ever known. She doesn't deserve to be persecuted by the man she still calls her husband. The truth is though, as much as you've punished her, she's pushed herself far worse."

Bo sighed deeply. He didn't want to talk about this. He couldn't. He didn't even dare think of this. If he had to face Nora's pain and grief head-on, and the role he had played in making her hurt so badly, it may very well bring him to his knees.

"Jessica, I need to get back to Lindsay."

"I guess Lindsay can't go even a few minutes without you holding her hand."

Bo saw very well where this was headed. "Do you want us to leave? Is that it? Is that what you want?"

"I don't want _you_ to leave."

"Just Lindsay, right? Well Jess, where she goes, I go."

"She keeps you on a very short leash, doesn't she?" Bo had never known his niece to be impertinent and he definitely didn't care for this seemingly sudden attitude change.

"That's not fair."

"Uncle Bo, the last thing I want to do is hurt you but I believe someday Lindsay is going to hurt you far worse. I am actually frighteningly sure that she will."

Jessica sighed softly and gave him a look laced with disappointment and concern before she turned and hurried off, walking right into Cristian's strong, waiting arms.

Bo shook his head and slowly moved back over to Lindsay. She was receiving death glares from everyone present but either didn't notice or pretended not to. Bo placed his hand on her arm and gestured towards the door. "I think we had better leave."

"Why?" Lindsay asked. "Because Nora's here? Well, she can't run me off, Bo. She can't run us off with her pitiful woe-is-me act."

Bo gritted his teeth at hearing Lindsay's caustic comment. "It's not Nora who really wants us gone."

"Oh, then it's Jessica. I don't understand why she hates me so much." Bo chose very consciously not to answer that. "But fine, let's go. I have better things to do anyway than spend the day somewhere I'm not wanted… But first I really need to use the bathroom. The baby is insistent." She rubbed her flat belly and looked at Jessica with more than a smidgen of condescension in her eyes. "May I at least please use the restroom, Jessica?" She said.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Lindsay leaned over to peck Bo on the lips in full view of everyone watching. "I'll be right back," she promised. Bo watched her go and let out the breath he felt that he had been holding for forever.

* * *

"That insipid little twit Jessica," Lindsay ranted as she walked down the long hallway. "Who does she think she is treating me like that? She never was good enough for Will - just like that bitch Nora was never good enough for Bo. Nora is the reason Jessica wants me to leave anyway. The nerve of those two!"

Lindsay continued to mutter to herself as she walked forward. She reached the bathroom and heard soft voices coming from inside. She immediately recognized Nora's voice and … wait, was that Hank Gannon with her? Yes, yes it was! Nora was sequestered in the bathroom with her ex-husband and Bo's best friend? "How cozy," Lindsay murmured.

Lindsay reached out to put her hand on the doorknob, giving it a slow turn. She quietly pushed back the door only to find Nora locked in a passionate embrace with Hank. Lindsay smiled widely. This was positively delicious.

 _She couldn't wait to tell Bo this news._

* * *

It amazed her how his hands could feel so steady against her when she was sure she would give in to the uneasiness she felt right down to her core. Her breath felt uneven as she rested her forehead against his and his calloused hands brushed the hair back from her face. Even after all these years, he still knew how to make her feel like she was worth something…and she needed that…more than anything, she needed that.

"Where…where did that come from, "she whispered, almost breathlessly, as he looked into her sad eyes?

"It came from somewhere I thought I had buried a long time ago," he said. "That place where I can look at you and want to lose myself in you…except this time, all I wanted to do was hold you until you weren't hurting anymore. Was that wrong Nora? "

She steadied herself a little…her soft fingers trailing down his chest as she looked at him. "It's not wrong Hank. Do you know it's been three and a half years since my son died…three and a half years since I've been in limbo…waiting for something that's just not going to happen for me…and I haven't been kissed in so long that I almost forgot how it felt?"

"So what's the verdict," he asked?

"Does this answer your question," she asked, her warm, wet lips brushing across his? With every sweet sensation bringing his desire to a head, he could feel her tongue sink into his mouth, inviting him in deeper. He had gotten burned by her before but in this moment all he could think about was how good she felt when she was anchored around him…her fingers now hastily working on the buttons of his shirt…

"I want you," he breathed against her neck, as he pinned her against the wall, her long red dress slipping down her shoulders.

* * *

"That was fast," Bo said, when Lindsay was hurrying over to him. "What is it? I know that look. What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume it's me," she said.

"Because usually it is."

"Well this time It's not…You might want to get to the bathroom pretty quick. It pains me to admit this but I think Nora might need you. She's pretty upset."

"What did you do to her," he asked?

"Nothing," she said. "I swear…I didn't do anything."

"You better hope you're telling the truth…lies broke up my marriage to Nora…lies will not work with me."

Before she had a chance to say anything in her defense, Bo was hurrying away. She couldn't wait to see his face when he got there and saw his beloved Nora screwing his best friend.

* * *

His fingers skimmed lightly down her bare back as he unhooked her bra. She was looking in his eyes as she trailed blazing kisses up his chest. "I need you Hank," she cried. "I need to feel like I'm worth something."

"You are worth something Nora. You're worth a lot more than you think," he said.

He lifted her hands so they were raised above her head as he ground his hips against her, his flesh against her flesh…hot and sweaty as they kissed. She had never felt such reckless need in her ex-husband before…she could feel his arousal as it settled between her thighs…hard and wet.

She locked her legs around his torso as her arms folded around his neck…" Please Hank," she cried…" Please."

She rocked against him as she clung to him…his full length now stabbing into her with hungry need. She closed her eyes and let the wave of pleasure fill her as he sunk so deep inside her that she couldn't feel anything but him…and it hurt a little less now. Just a little.

Until she heard the sound of a familiar voice and saw him standing there with that same hurt expression she had memorized a thousand times before…only this time, she couldn't understand why…he was having a family with somebody else…he didn't have that right anymore.

"Bo, "she called out.

"I guess you don't need me after all," he said, and turned to leave.

"Don't you dare walk out that door…it's all you ever do... For once I wish you would act like a man and stay... and actually talk to me…"

"What's left to talk about Nora…you're obviously having a grand old time fucking my best friend…"

"You bastard," she yelled, her hand clipping his cheek in a hard slap. "You have no right Bo…no right. It has been three and a half years and I am tired of waiting around for you to stop treating me like the stuff that is stuck at the bottom of your shoe. You are having a child with someone who isn't me so why is it okay for you to move on but it's not for me to? You need to stop dragging your feet. If you don't want to be married to me, why the hell do you keep sending the divorce papers back with more demands? I thought this was supposed to be an amicable divorce?"

Hank put a hand around Nora in a gesture of support when she seemed about ready to crumble. "She's right Bo. You need to make up your mind one way or another. Do you really want a divorce or do you just not want anyone else to have her?" 

* * *

Lindsay was so busy congratulating herself that she almost didn't see the back door open…and when she did, she was already trying to make a run for it…she wasn't fast enough.

"You're not going anywhere until we have a chat," he said.

"When did you get back to town Sam," she asked?

"It doesn't matter Lindsay…did you really think I would let you get away with this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"The hell you don't," he snapped, his hands now wrapped around her throat as he pushed her against the wall.

"Sam…Sam please?"

"Just tell me one thing Lindsay… Were you ever going to tell me you were pregnant?"

"It's none of your damn business," she snapped.

"It is when you're carrying my child."

When her face turned deathly white, he knew he had hit the nail on the head. It was kind of ironic that Lindsay was pregnant with his child when it was the same reason that Bo and Nora had split up…the difference of course is that Sam had never been Matthew's father…a secret that went with Matthew to his grave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Written by Angels_

Bo was caught between a rock and a hard place when Hank asked, " _Do you really want a divorce or do you just not want anyone else to have her?_ " He realized then that he didn't want anyone else to have Nora. Deep in his heart, he still loved her, but he couldn't utter those words... not when Lindsey was carrying his child... not when all he ever wanted was to be the father of Nora's child, little Matthew.

"How could I still love her, after what she did... giving herself to Sam?" Bo heard himself saying.

"Hasn't she paid enough for that, Bo?" Hank said in exasperation. "She lost her son."

"A baby that should have been mine." The hurt echoed in Bo's voice as he walked away. He had to find Lindsey. Only she could soothe his hurt. She was carrying HIS child. Bo wanted to be a father. It would never make up for what had happened with Nora - her cheating on him and getting pregnant by Sam, but he _could_ be a dad, just as he had always longed to be a father to little Matthew.

* * *

Meanwhile Lindsey was begging Sam not to tell her secret. "Please, Sam, don't tell Bo the truth. He can't ever find out. _Please,_ " she begged.

"You don't want him to know all your secrets, do you? You don't want him to find out what a lying whore you are... and how you're not only pregnant with MY baby, but you changed the DNA tests on Nora's child!" Sam accused.

"What? No! I didn't do that!" Lindsey lied.

"Yes, you would... because you were desperate to have Bo... and you'd do anything to keep him! I know your secrets! I know ALL of them."

Lindsey trembled in fear. Did he know her _greatest_ secret? The one that could land her in prison for YEARS? Little Matthew didn't have to die... but she had showed up in the hospital nursery. She had placed a pillow over his tiny face. It wasn't the accident that had killed Nora's premature child, but Lindsey, who wanted Matthew's paternity to remain a secret for all of time.

"Just what secrets do you have, Lindsey?" Bo asked as he walked in to hear the last part of the conversation. "What exactly is Sam talking about?"

He had always been a bit distrustful of Lindsey, but he was blinded by the fact that she was carrying his child. When Matthew was born, he had stood at the nursery window, staring at the beautiful little baby, wishing the boy was his, but then the DNA tests came back that proved Sam was the baby's father. It broke Bo's heart and he walked away. He wasn't even there when Matthew received his angel's wings and flew on up to Heaven. He wasn't there, because he believed Sam was the boy's father. Nora had to grieve the loss of her son all alone and the pain was so great that it nearly killed her.

Bo had no clue what a witch Lindsey truly was- that she had changed Matthew's DNA tests, that she had smothered the vulnerable, premature infant with a pillow, AND that she was pregnant by Sam, whom Bo now considered to be his greatest enemy.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bo demanded. "I want to know NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was written by Ana._

Sam looked at Bo and decided that he'd obviously be the one who had to set things right now, what Lindsey had done had to come to light. Bo deserved to know the truth about what was going on.  
"Lindsey has been lying to you," Sam said.

"No I haven't!" Lindsey shrieked.

"About what?" Bo asked stiffly," Either you can tell me Lindsey or I'll go on listening to Sam," he said. Though he never thought he'd be saying those words, did he actually trust Sam to tell him the truth? He could tell by looking at him that he wasn't lying so clearly the man was telling him the truth about the matter.

"She changed Matthew's DNA Tests to make it look like I'm the father, she is pregnant with my child, not yours and she smothered Matthew with a pillow killing him," Sam said.

Bo felt like he had been kicked in the stomach," M-Matthew's mine?" he choked out," and you killed him!" He felt like ripping Lindsey in two for that, " How could you be so cruel?" he demanded.

"I had to do it!" Lindsey exclaimed," It was the only way we could be together! I did it for us!" She sounded like a lunatic," It was the only way for you to get over Nora!"

"I will never get over Nora!" Bo said," she and I belong together!"

"Well she's with Hank now!" Lindsey said coldly.

"Lindsey we are done!" Bo said," I will get the evidence I need to put you in jail for murdering an infant." he said it so coldly.

"No! You can't!" she said.

"Trust me I will," he said turning to go back to the wedding. He hoped Lindsey would have sense enough to leave the party now. He couldn't stand the sight of her, he didn't even thank Sam even though he knew he should, he would do it later. If it hadn't been for him he wouldn't know the truth about his son.

When Bo returned to the wedding, guests were waiting for the ceremony to start. Nora was sitting with Hank. Bo would have to talk to her later about Matthew, he hadn't even known he had a son. Now his son was gone. He didn't know how anyone could be so cruel.

Soon the ceremony started, the groom was standing at the alter waiting as the music started and the wedding party was coming down the aisle. The bridesmaids with the groomsmen were walking down the aisle. Then came the ring bearer carrying the wedding rings on a pillow, next came the flower girl dropping petals along the aisle. Finally came the beautiful bride, escorted by her father down the aisle. At the end of the aisle at the alter, she was passed over to the groom and they stood facing each other as the minister began the ceremony.

Everyone was in awe at the beautiful ceremony as the bride and groom had a chance to exchange vows, they had handwritten for the occasion. They had wanted the world to know what they were feeling for each other. They had been through alot and were now finally getting to be together, it was the most important day of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

_This update was written by Ana._

The Wedding Reception was held at the Botanical Gardens, a tent had been pitched up and tables and chairs were under the tent, and there was even room to dance. A makeshift wooden dance floor had been put in place for the occasion. There was a mini bar with a bar tender there as well, so there was plenty of alcohol and a champagne fountain. Guests could pick up a glass and fill it from the running fountain.

Bo was looking for Nora as he scanned the area of the tent for her, there was alot of guests, and he hoped that he could find Nora. He wanted to talk to her and now was a good as any time to do that in. It took him awhile but he finally located Nora, she was out on the dance floor dancing with Hank, his arms around her. So Bo strode over to them and came to a stop a few feet away from them," Nora, we need to talk," Bo said.

"Does it have to be right now?" Nora asked, " I'm kind of busy."

"It's important," he said sincerely.

She sighed," Alright," she said," Hank. I'll be back."

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Hank said.

Nora left the dance floor and walked with Bo, they exited the tent and started walking through the gardens together. " Okay so what is this about?" she asked.

"Sam told me some things," he began.

"Oh, and what did Sam say?" Nora asked.

"That Lindsey is behind everything. She lied to get together with me. She switched the DNA tests and made it look like Sam was Matthew's father. She's also the one who killed Matthew," he said choking on the words.

"What! That bitch!" Nora said," I always had a feeling you were Matthew's father but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I know Red, I'm sorry," he said," I should have been there for you after Matthew died. This is my fault for trusting Lindsey."

"Are you going to arrest her?" she demanded.

"I'm going to get the proof I need to lock her up," he promised. He hoped in light of the news that he was infact Matthew's father, that Nora would give him another chance. He really missed her and wanted to be with her, he knew now that no one else compared to her.

"Maybe you'd like to visit Matthew's grave with me," she choked out, tears coming to her eyes thinking of her baby boy.

"I'd like that very much," he said softly.

"Okay," she said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand as they had started to fall now.

"There is alot we still have to talk about, but now isn't the time," he said.

"There's more?" she asked.

"Just some personal things I wanted to discuss with you," Bo said.

"Oh alright," Nora said.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo and Nora had started walking back towards the tent to return to the reception and Nora was awfully quiet. She couldn't help but desperately wish that Bo had wanted to talk about them getting back together. She missed him, and felt like he didn't love her anymore. She had suffered so much alone. When all she had wished for was for Bo to be in her life and love her again.

"Thanks for talking to me," Bo said as they neared the tent," Enjoy your evening Red."

"Thanks," Nora said," You too."

She entered the tent ahead of him and found Hank who was talking to Jessica and Christian, congratulating them.

"Hey everything okay?" Hank asked, when Nora approached them.

"Yeah," Nora said forcing a smile onto her face.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked with concern.

"I'm fine," Nora assured her," Congratulations you two." She smiled at them, wanting to mean it when she said she was okay. She didn't know how to be okay anymore, too much had changed that.

"Thank you," Jessica and Christian said together.

"Nora, if there is anything we can do to help, please let us know," Jessica said honestly. She reached for Nora's hand taking it into her own and squeezing it gently before letting go of it.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," Nora said.

"Come on let's get something to eat," Hank said leading Nora over to the table of appetizers that was set up.  
Nora followed Hank and soon they were alone at the table of appetizers.

"What did Bo want?" Hank asked. He felt like he had to protect Nora, and he didn't want Bo hurting her again.

"Nothing. He broke up with Lindsay," she said.

"So now he comes crawling back?" he said annoyed.

"It's not like that!" Nora snapped getting upset. She couldn't believe Hank was saying those things about Bo.

"He was never there for you Nora, why can't you see that?" Hank asked. " He is preoccupied with himself."

"I'm not going to fight with you," Nora said firmly," I'm hungry." She grabbed a plate and put things on her plate to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

The hired DJ for the reception changed the music and called for the first dance of the night, so Christian led Jessica out onto the dance floor. They had picked the song together it was one of their favorites. They were swaying to the music as they held each other close on the dance floor, with only eyes for each other.

"I love that you are Mrs. Christian Vega now," Christian said with a smile.

Jessica smiled back at him," It feels so perfect," she agreed," We were meant to be."

"Absolutely!" he agreed. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. He loved the taste of her on his lips.

They separated their lips and continued to dance with each other, they were completely lost in each other. If they had their way they would be like this forever, but eventually the song came to an end and then the DJ invited others to hit the dance floor as the song changed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bo was ready to get out there and start looking for evidence that Lindsay had committed a crime. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for all of her lies, like an idiot. He could have been with Nora and helped her through the death of her son, his son, their son. It was so hard to believe that it had been his baby boy. He was sitting at a table and felt the tears threaten to prick his eyes at the thought. Why hadn't he demanded a second DNA test be run on the child? He had just walked away believing that it was the truth that Sam was the father at the time.

He could literally kick himself for being so stupid, he knew that he loved Nora and that there was a chance he was the father, he should have pursued the issue more. It was too late now, the baby was gone, little Matthew. The pain was so hard to handle in his chest, it felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He never got to hold his son or would never get to know him either, find out what kind of man he would have grown up to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nora was angry with Hank right now and set her plate down at the table, before she stood up. " I think its time for me to go home," she said curtly.

Hank sighed," Nora," he said.

"No," she said," If I stay, we will only fight more," she said.

"I don't want that," he said softly," please call me tommorow."

"Maybe," she replied as she took her purse and walked away from the table. She waved at Christian and Jessica who were still on the dane floor, among other couples who were dancing as well. Jessica gave her a worried look, but she just put on a smile and continued walking towards the parking lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

_This update was written by Ana._

The Next day, Bo went to the hospital and he began talking to the staff there asking questions about the night that Matthew was born. He showed Lindsey's picture to the staff but the problem was no one really seemed to remember seeing her there that night. He got the phone numbers for some of the people who were working in the nursery that night, he would be making some phone calls later.

He searched the hospital throughly to see if he could find any clues anywhere, he had a team sweep for finger prints and look to see if there was anything they might be able to use to point them in the right direction.

Stuffed inside the janitor's closet was a pillow, not exactly the place to store pillows in the hospital, he didn't know how long it had been there, but they would take a look at it. They were able to lift finger prints from the pillow so they were going to have all the finger prints they found analyzed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nora had woken up after getting a restless night's sleep, she had dreamed that Matthew was still alive and had been crying for her during the night. She had woken up several times during the night thinking she heard him, but alas the house was empty it was just her. She didn't know why she had come back to Llanview. She should have stayed with Rachel, that would have been much easier.

Seeing Bo brought back all those old feelings that she had so desperately tried to burry away, and forget. And the passion was still alive with Hank, she didn't know what to do with herself, she decided to call Rachel. Picking up the phone she dialed her daughter's number and waited as the phone rang.  
Rachel picked up on the third ring," Hey Mom, how's it going in Llanview?" she asked.

"Not good, well I mean the wedding was nice,' Nora said," Jessica made a beautiful bride and Christian was so happy."

"So what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I saw Hank and we hooked up, then I saw Bo and everything came crashing down," Nora admitted.

"Oh mom," Rachel said sadly," Whom do you love more?"

"I've always loved Bo, that will never change I've realized. It's just he told me that he found out Lindsey is responsible for Matthew's death and for changing the DNA test results."

"Mom, are you saying that Matthew's father is Bo?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying," she said.

"Oh my god. The pain you two must be feeling," Rachel said.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I dreamed he was crying for me, and I kept waking up thinking I was hearing him. I think I might be going crazy," Nora said, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Mom, maybe you need to talk to someone. Do you want me to come to Llanview? we can find you a doctor a good one."

"No honey, you stay there you have work. I'll find a doctor," Nora promised.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright,' Rachel said hesitantly.

XoooXooo

Jessica was laying on the bed in her hotel room, they had just checked into their hotel for their honey moon and it was late evening there.

"How about a little bit of room service?" Christian asked with a smile as he walked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Oooo yes. I want Cheese Fries. A Burger and Milkshake hopefully they have that on the menu," Jessica said.

" I will ask them," he said dialing for room service.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Nora had gotten off the phone with Rachel and decided to make herself a cup of tea. She went to the cabinets and opened them. Finding the tea bags she took the box out and put it on the counter, then she started to boil the water in the kettle on the stove top. While her water was boiling she grabbed the phone book to look up local doctors.

She knew she needed help, and she had promised to get it. She didn't need her daughter to take care of her just yet. She found a couple of places in town that could help her and she called to talk to a few of them before deciding which place to make an appointment at. When she had finished on the phone the kettle was whistling.

She put a tea bag in a mug and went over to the stove, turning it off and picking up the kettle pouring hot water into her mug over the tea bag to steep, and set the kettle back down on the stove. She really hoped that Bo could find evidence to lock up Lindsey for what she had done, she couldn't believe someone had murdered her baby boy.


End file.
